malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Baaljagg
Baaljagg was an extremely large female ay. She was broad-headed, shaggy-haired, and as large as a hill pony.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1 She had a long and narrow face with sloping brows and small ears. Her canines were akin to those of a lion or plains bear and her broadly muscled body was capable of great speed and endurance.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.258-263 Her eyes sometimes appeared like smouldering coals and she could walk in complete silence.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.925 In Memories of Ice Baaljagg accompanied Lady Envy, Tool, Toc the Younger, Garath, Mok, Thurule, and Senu on their attack against the Pannion Domin. As they traveled, Toc wondered how Baaljagg lived when all of the other had ay supposedly gone extinct a hundred thousand years before. He was granted a vision of Baaljagg as a pup that mirrored a scene of trapped animals witnessed by Pran Chole 298,665 years earlier just before the First Gathering.Memories of Ice, Prologue Baaljagg's kin were pulled into the mud along with their prey. The panicked pup was taken in by an Elder God who told her she was the last of her kind (as the others had become T'lan Ay) and promised to bring her a lost spirit. The god then put her into a dreamworld until the time she would be needed. Eventually, the god fulfilled his promise, joining a torn soul to Baaljagg's own and returning her to the world. Tool noted that the ay must have seen a rare worthiness in Toc to share her soul and grant such a vision. When Envy's party approached the Pannion temple of Septarch Kahlt, Baaljagg shrunk to the size of a dog in the blink of an eye to remain inconspicuous. Kahlt invited them to stay within the temple, but attempted to slay them all during the night. Baaljag reverted to her normal size and she and Garath stalked the temple's halls slaying Seerdomin and knocking down stone walls.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.329-338 ] Toc abandoned Envy's party at Bastion, but was captured by the Pannion Seer and imprisoned at Outlook. Baaljagg fought fiercely with the others to retrieve him, but the Seer fled to Coral with his prisoner.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.558-559 Envy's party followed in pursuit, arriving at Coral amidst the Malazan siege of the city. While the others raced ahead to find the Seer, Envy and Baaljag stumbled upon Picker's company of embattled Bridgeburners in the Old Palace. Envy magically healed the gravely injured soldiers in return for their promise to help her locate and rescue Toc.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.916-917 By time they found Toc, he was already dead and Baaljagg lay beside the corpse whimpering.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940 ] It was revealed that Toc's body had been inhabited by the spirit of the Elder God Togg and Baaljagg's body by Fanderay, his mate. The two had been separated in the destruction of the Crippled God's fall. K'rul had rescued the badly injured Goddess and placed her within Baaljagg to heal.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.787 Fanderay grieved for the loss of her mate and Baaljagg grieved for Toc. Tool informed them that Togg was free within the Warren of Tellann while Kilava revealed that Toc's soul rode Togg's own. Then the Bonecaster opened a path into Tellann for Baaljagg to pursue them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940-941 Back within the dreamworld of Tellann, Fanderay was separated from Baaljagg and reunited with Togg. It was also revealed that the ghost wolves that Baaljagg had ran among for millennia were the souls of the T'lan Ay from before the Ritual of Tellann. Baaljagg had kept them safe until it was time to return them to their mortal bodies after the Second Gathering and she would no longer be alone.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.953 In Dust of Dreams Baaljagg as a T'lan Ay appeared to guard the young boy Absi, while he was in the company of Setoc. In The Crippled God Baaljagg attacked Olar Ethil when she arrived to claim Absi and was killed by her.The Crippled God, Chapter 2 Notes and References de:Baaljagg Category:Canines Category:Females